


Day 5: Letters

by PencilOnly



Series: Marco Bodt Week One Shots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Marco Bodt Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilOnly/pseuds/PencilOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Letters

The military police life has been kind to Marco, especially after Historia took charge and even though for many years he had been looked down because of his amputated arm and battle scarred face. He was still as hardworking as ever and that determination has gotten him to the rank of commander directly under the queen after many years.

But for right now, he sits at his desk, going through requests and papers that never seem to end. Usually people would pass this job on to another but Marco preferred to take care of the requests sent by the Survey Corps, to see how everything is going and to make sure they got what they needed.

Pausing, he looks at a stack of letters that wasn’t there this morning- the seal of the wings of freedom on the top, all addressed to him. Taking them in his hand, he leans back and starts to open one by one.

_Dear Marco,_

_How is everything? We are all doing well out here. Thanks for getting my secret messages in the requests since we both know information can be compromised sometimes. Sorry this is short, we all had to get these in to get to you in time._

_Happy birthday_

_-Commander Arlert._

__

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Marco,_

_We miss you lots and hope things are treating you well. Thanks for always sneaking extra food for us! Happy birthday!_

_-Connie and Sasha_

 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Marco Bodt,_

_Happy birthday._

_-Mikasa Ackerman_

 

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey Marco,_

_Wish you were out here with us. Doesn’t feel the same without you and all the 104th together. But we should take you out one day! You would love it out here, we all remember how you loved looking at the sky, it’s endless here! Come say hi when we get back._

_-Eren Jaeger._

_PS- Almost forgot- Happy Birthday!_

 

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Marco,_

_If you haven’t noticed, we still miss you a lot. This expedition is long and I don’t know how much I can handle Jaeger’s annoying ass without you to tell me to shut up. I may need your help trimming my hair when we get back, it’s getting too long._

_Sorry I can’t be there for your birthday but we should celebrate as soon as we get back. Sasha said something about planning for a cake? We’ll see if she remembers after these next three weeks._

_I would write more but Armin is telling me to hurry up, so I got to go._

_Happy Birthday and I love you._

_-Jean K._

 


End file.
